theoldrepublicashortpeacefandomcom-20200213-history
Niqo Kruva
Physical Description You see a flesh coloured zabrak standing at an average height. He has signs of horns atop his head, but he makes an effort to cover them with his hood. His stark teal markings are the only thing giving him away. He stands with his head slightly elevated, either to establish dominance or to hide the horns. His eyes have seen much, but his grin suggests he's ready for what's next. Biography Juvenile Departure Niqouren Sarinok for short was taken from his birth family at a young age, like most younglings are. Somewhere upon his 13th birthday, he started his teenage rebellion without holding back. He demanded to see his family. His real one. After a few months of compromises and delayed lessons, one of the teachers thought it beneficial to take the Zabrak to see his family. The flew out to Coruscant and the teacher presented Niqo to his family through a window of a public shop. They already had another son. Niqo was replaced. He ran from the teacher and lost him in the busy crowds. Moving on Up After successfully escaping from the Jedi, Niqo was found by the local authority of Coruscant Police Force. When asked if he had any family or friends, he responded with "I don't have any of those." Shortly after the police force discovered that Niqo was rather rambunctious, he was given the choice of military prep school, or foster care. He chose the military. In a few years, and after his rebellious tendencies were broken, he showed remarkable progress. After his graduation, the police force asked him what department he would like to start in. His answer surprised most when he said "Undercover Informant". He was set up with background information and a new identity within the month, tasked to infiltrate a gang known as The Children of Ash. Friend and Foe A few years later while doing some jobs of for the Children, he noticed that activity starting spreading like wildfire in his sector. With this development, the police force decided to throw several moles into the gang to increase the flow of information. The Children started to get suspicious, unsurprisingly. The Children began their own inner inquisition to weed out the rats. Niqo made sure to be on it, as to get to the agents before anyone else to ward them off and potentially save their life. Many perished--including Niqo's handler--but few agents made it off world. The police force blamed Niqo. And the Children were thinking of infiltrating the force back, but the leader didn't want to stop there. The horizon was Coruscant, and Project Havoc was going to do just that. Niqo was in over his head. He had to get out. Cutting Losses Skimming what he could, Niqo put out feelers to find a interested buyer for the stolen product and use the profit to move off world. After all, there isn't anything he can do here. Not yet. Niqo found a desperate Mandolorian. All of the specs checked out, and off he went. IT'S A TRAP! He was met by a Mandolorian bounty hunter and two Jedi Adepts with red lightsabers. Niqo ran. Both Kitok Zusa and Kal Tas saw him running and stopped him. Niqo noticed all three of his pursuers became very reluctant once they spotted the three of them talking a few things over. Niqo went with the Jedi in hopes to gain some money, perhaps a ship, in order to leave. He kept up his gangster facade because he was planning on everything to change once he leaves the planet.